WINCHESTER SHORTS
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Shorts for Supernatural Forum Challenge-Episode Challenge. Decided it would be easier to make each short a chapter and have them in one story. You've got a range of emotions here, humor, hurt, death, sorrow, anger, family. A little something for everyone. Rated T for some language in a few, mostly K Plus . Hope you enjoy these tidbits.
1. Chapter 1

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 6-deal

* * *

 **You Have To Live**

Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he stood in the crossroads looking in each direction for the demon, waiting for her or him to show. He didn't wanna do this, but what choice did he have. He couldn't go on without his brother and the only way he knew how to save him was make a deal with a crossroads demon.

"Hello handsome." a sultry voice called from behind him.

"I wanna make a deal." he demanded knowing there was no turning back now, he had to see this through.

"Another Winchester ready to sell your soul for your brother. Didn't you learn anything from your Daddy?"

Dean glared at her when she mentioned his father.

"Oh I'm sure you guessed Dean, your Daddy sold his soul so you could live and now you're doing the same for your brother."

"Let's just get this over with bitch." Dean growled grabbing a hand full of hair and pulling her in for a kiss. He didn't care the cost, only that his brother lived again.


	2. Chapter 2

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 7-shallow

* * *

 **And One Remains**

The moon was at its fullest and cast a ghostly glow around the lone figure that knelt in a small clearing in the woods away from any humans. Tears and sweat dripped down his face as he sniffed and tried to stop the sobs that were escaping from his mouth. He was using a piece of thick bark to dig a shallow grave so he could lay his brother to rest. His hands cramped and the splinter dug into his palm but he continued to scrap out the dirt making it big enough for his brother's lifeless body. No amount of comfort would help him get over the tragedy he had suffered through. This was all his fault and he wasn't able to save him like he promised. For that, he would have to live with the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 8-exit

 **I Hate Clowns**

Sam couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. He looked frantically around for the red exit sign but couldn't find it. He moved cautiously down the hall and jumped when a skeleton popped out and an evil laugh filled the air. Sam jumped back and growled angrily to himself as he pushed on past it. He was going to kill Dean when he got out of this place, the big jerk. He was doing ok until the killer clowns had shown up and he started to pull his gun to blow them away. That was it for him and he ran down the halls looking for the exit. He knew the way out was somewhere up ahead, he just had to get there without destroying this place. Sam let the breath he was holding out when he saw the lighted doorway and made a bee line for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 9-find

* * *

 **Rescue**

Dean silently moved down the hall with his gun drawn. He stopped at the first door and slowly twisted the knob until it clicked open, sounding loud in the silence of the building. He pushed it open far enough to see inside and found it empty. He moved on to the next door. He knew behind one of them was his brother and he was in trouble. He had to find him fast before it was too late. He had been missing for half a day now before he tracked him to this building. Someone was going to pay dearly for messing with his baby brother. Blood was going to be shed he was sure of that and it wasn't going to be his.


	5. Chapter 5

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 10- monopoly

* * *

 **Game Night**

They sat around the table, each eyeing the other as the dice were rolled. One moved a car the number of spaces rolled and looked to his brother waiting for him to roll. He picked up the dice and shook them around in his hand, blew gently on them before letting them drop onto the board. He smiled happily as he counted out the spaces and produced the money to buy that space and proceeded to put a house on it. He beamed with joy that he was beating his big brother at monopoly for the first time.

"I don't know how you're doing it Sammy, but I know you're cheating."

"Am not, I just know how to talk to the dice."

"So you're a dice whisper now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 11-tension

* * *

 **Life Lost**

The air was around him was weighted down by the heat as Dean frantically searched through his duffle for the first aid kit. He threw things around him until he got his hand on the kit and raced back to his little brother who was bleeding profusely.

"I got ya little brother." Dean whispered to him as he pulled field dressings from the kit and pressed them to the wound causing his brother to hiss in pain.

"Dee..." Sam cried out looking desperately up into his big brother's face.

"Lay still, got to get the bleeding under control and then we can get you to the hospital."

"Sor...Sor...ry." he finally got out before losing his battle with consciousness and his fight to live.

"Don't you die on my, you hear me!" Dean screamed pressing harder as his brother's life blood seeped through his fingers. "Sammy?" Dean whispered looking at his brother's pale face. He sought a pulse as he pressed blood stained fingers to his neck and slumped over in defeat as all the tension left his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 12-discussion

* * *

 **Runaway Brother**

He stood in the room twitching slightly and trying to stand his ground as his brother stood in the doorway looking in at him. He could see the anger mixed with relief in his eyes as his big brother looked him over to be sure he was ok. This wasn't the first time he had ran away and Dean had always managed to track him down. This time was the longest he had been on his own, nearly two weeks.

"Don't think you're getting off easy, there will be a discussion 'bout the shitty attitude you've had lately." Dean stated giving him a stern look. "Damnit Sammy ya gotta quit running off like this just 'cause you get mad at Dad. If something had happened to you..."

Sam huffed and crossed his arms as he pouted, pinching his lips together too mad to say anything. He thought he had covered his tracks better.

"C'mon, maybe we can beat Dad back." Dean said more gently as he started picking up the clothes laying around the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 13-medical

* * *

 **I Hate Hospitals**

"Damnit Dean! I told ya to wait on me." Bobby growled at the older Winchester brother. He knelt down beside the injured hunter and rolled him over to see how bad it was. Blood was seeping from claw marks racked across his chest.

"I'm...Fine." Dean spat out gritting his teeth in with the movement. He tried to fight back the searing jolts of pain that shot up and down his chest.

"You're not gonna like this, but you need more medical attention than I can give ya. Gotta take ya to a hospital to get patched up no way around it."

"No...no hospital Bobby." Dean pleaded as Bobby pressed field dressings to his wounds and hurriedly wrapped them so he could get him back to the Impala and to the nearest hospital.

"Not your call here son, you've lost a lot of blood and a couple of these are deep. So suck it up and let's you some help." he ordered helping Dean to his feet and guiding him toward the path out of the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 19-alias

 **Searching**

"You know if Sam doesn't want to be found, he'll disappear." Bobby told Dean as he sat down at his computer.

"You forget, I was the one who taught him how to do that. I know that kid better than he knows himself. I can name every alias he'd even think of using. He can't hide from me that easily." Dean stated with a determination in his voice. "I will find him."

"And then what? We can't make him get help if he doesn't want it, you know that."

"I am going to protect my brother even if its from himself. He's my brother Bobby, I gotta try."

"I know son, I know." Bobby said softly knowing how much this was destroying the older Winchester. It was never good when one was in trouble and decided they didn't need or want help.


	10. Chapter 10

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 20- welcoming

 **Unwanted Visitor**

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen pouring over books trying to find information on Lucifer and the cage. They were trying to find any way to get him back into the cage or kill him. Dean slammed the book in front of him shut hard and sat back rubbing his eyes.

"I got squat." he huffed madly.

"We gotta keep looking, there's gotta be something somewhere." Sam answered looking up from his reading.

They both grabbed their guns and pointed them at the person who appeared in the kitchen.

"What type of welcoming is this?" Crowley asked looking at the two gun trained on him.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean growled at him as he un-cocked his gun.

"Why to help ya take down Lucifer of course." he said innocently. "What ya got to drink around this place?"


	11. Chapter 11

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 21- bedroom

* * *

 **Smile**

Dean spotted her from across the room. What caught his attention was the rainbow colored tank top that looked like a flower garden had blown up on it. He took a stool at the bar where there was a clear view of her. She looked to be his age with shoulder length, auburn hair that curled around her face, framing it perfectly. He couldn't make out the color of her eyes from where he sat, but he guessed either hazel or green. She had an easy smile that lit up her face as she said hello to someone she knew. Dean watched several guys approach her, but she just gave them a half smile and shook her head no. He studied her for another twenty minutes before taking his beer and strolling over to her table.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" he asked her a smile playing across his lips as he gazed into her face.

The girl tilted her head slightly and let her eyes roam over him from head to toe and then back. He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she awarded him with a small, mischief smile.

"It's a free country, help yourself." she said in a soft, sultry voice.

"Name's Dean. What brings you out tonight?"

"I don't know, didn't want to sit at home alone, again I guess." she shrugged as she stirred her drink. "And name's Frankie. Have you ever been told you've got gorgeous bedroom eyes?" she asked without missing a beat.

Dean choked on his beer and coughed a couple of times before he could answer, surprised by her forwardness.

"No, I don't think I have." he finally got out as he listened to her laugh at his expense. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he hoped to get to know her better.


	12. Chapter 12

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 22- teacher

* * *

 **Fight**

The halls were empty at the moment as John made his way toward the office. He had been called that his youngest had been in a fight and needed to meet with the principal. He never expected this from his youngest; it was his oldest that usually got into trouble.

"May I help you?" an office staff asked as he paused at the desk.

"I was called about my son, Sam Winchester, I'm his father." John told her.

"Yes, if you'll come this way." she directed him down a short hall where he saw his son sitting.

"Sam?" John asked as he stopped in front of him.

Sam looked up into his father's face and John saw the bruises already beginning to form around one eye and his cheek. His face darkened when he saw his son's face and pinched his lips together.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault Dad, when the teacher wasn't looking one of the bigger kids started picking on a friend of mine who was smaller. I couldn't just stand by and let him get hurt." Sam replied in his quiet voice.

"Mr. Winchester." the principal asked from the open doorway. "And Sam if you'll come in here."

"It's ok Sammy, you did good." John whispered to his son when he stood to follow him into the principal's office.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:FF is being a pain in the you know what the past few days, can't see and answer reviews again. As soon as I can see them I will reply to you. Here's a long chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy this little side trip. Thanks you for following, favoring and reviews. Leave a review. NC**

 **Warning: This chapter does talk about abuse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Sam wandered down the aisle of the store trying to keep his mind on what he was suppose to be looking for, instead of the dream he had been having and not paying attention as he rounded a corner not seeing the woman coming from the other direction. They collided and part of the contents of her basket fell to the floor.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" he said bending down to help her pick up the items on the floor.

"That's ok really." she said looking around in fright and clutching a small boy to her side. She was dressed in faded and ragged, but clean jeans and long sleeved shirt over a tank top even thought the weather was warm for the time of year. The small boy's clothes weren't much better looking but they too were clean. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but strands had escaped and fell into her flushed face. She looked to be maybe Dean's age or a little older, but not by much and the boy looked to be about four years old.

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was goin'." he continued frowning slightly when he saw the look of fear in her eyes and what looked like a bruise on her cheek she was trying to cover with makeup. He looked closer and saw she was trembling and pulling the small boy closer to her as she tried to back away from him.

"Please go." she hissed in a quiet voice, a look of desperation on her face. "Go!" she mouthed urgently to him.

"Sarah, who you talking to Babe?" a loud male voice asked from behind her.

Sam saw her cringe and jump in fright and quickly turned to the man that had come up behind her. He was shorter than Sam and slightly overweight. Sam could tell with one look at him that he was not a nice man. There was a scowl on his face as he looked at the woman in disgust. He looked to be probably six or seven years old than she was and was dressed nicely compared to her and her son.

"No one, he just accidentally bumped into me. It's nothing Clark." she quickly told him trying to smile as her voice trembled and she put herself between the man and Sam while pushing her son behind her.

"It was my fault." Sam said to the man who eyed him suspiciously before looking back at Sarah. He couldn't believe this Sarah girl was trying to protect him by getting between them. "I was just hel..." Sam started but was cut off by the guy's rough voice.

"Why don't you get the hell away from my wife?" Clark spat at Sam as he balled his hands into fist but kept them to his side.

Sam saw total terror on Sarah's face and then noticed the bruising on her arm when her sleeve slipped up as she laid a hand on Clark's upper arm to try and calm him. He also got a distinct smell of whiskey coming off the guy and could tell he had been drinking. Anger began to build inside of him when he realized why this woman was so terrified. She was being abused by her husband and he was sure it wasn't the first time.

"Honey, let's go I'm done." she told her husband. "He wasn't doing anything but being polite."

"Do you know him? Is this who you've been seeing behind my back?" Clark yelled at Sarah roughly grabbing her arm making her cry out in pain. "I can't let you go anywhere that you're not coming on to every damn guy with a dick!"

"Momma!" the little boy whined seeming as scared as his Momma. He tried to sidle away from his father but kept a grip on his mother's shirt.

"Look, I don't know your wife, like she said I accidentally bumped into her. There's no need to be so rough with her." Sam told him trying to defend her.

"You need to keep your f-ing nose out of other people's business punk." Clark stated jerking his wife so hard she dropped her basket and nearly fell if he hadn't been holding her arm in his tight grip.

Sam heard the small whimper that escaped Sarah's lips as she tried to remain quiet and take the abuse. He couldn't just stand there and let this man harm his wife liked it seemed he had been doing and recently.

"Hey!" Sam yelled with force behind his voice. "Why don't ya pick on someone your own size who can fight back you sonovabitch!"

"What'd you say to me?" Clark demanded turning back to Sam who stood boldly ready to defend himself.

Neither of them saw Dean strolling up behind them taking in the situation until he spoke. He was only an aisle over and heard Sam raise his voice and came in investigate.

"We got a problem here?" he asked stopping just short of Sam and eyeing the guy who looked ready to attack Sam. He was ready to take the guy down without any qualms if he started making any moves toward Sam.

"You better take your boy toy and get the hell away from my family." Clark insisted deciding he didn't like the odds now and was ready to leave. "Sarah pick that crap up and let's go now!" he ordered kicking at the things on the floor almost kicking her.

"Yes Clark." she whispered not looking at the brothers as she knelt in the floor to gather the items putting them back in her basket.

"Hurry it up! Can't you do anything right?" he asked jerking her down the aisle and dragging the kid with him who had started to cry. "You're useless bitch, you know that?"

"Sam, no." Dean told him stopping Sam from going after them.

"But Dean she's in trouble. Didn't you see the bruising on her face and arm? He needs to be stopped." Sam complained trying to pull from his grasp.

"Look, we never saw him hit her. Why don't we call the sheriff and see if she knows them and have her check it out." he suggested.

"I guess, but I don't understand why she stays with him or hasn't called the cops to have him arrested. I know this isn't the first time he's hit her and won't be the last."

"Maybe she thinks she can't get away or is too afraid to call the cops in. People in abusive relationships can find it hard to seek the help they need Sammy. But ya can't attack him, he could file charges against you and have you thrown in jail." Dean told him remembering a couple of the women from his time with Aunt Fay. They had been badly abused one by her husband and the other by her boyfriend. He had asked Aunt Fay about them and why they didn't leave sooner and remembered her telling him some felt so lost and alone with no one to turn to for help they don't know what to do. They are beaten down and degraded with the physical and mental abuse that they don't see a way out and all they can do is stay and take the abuse.

"Isn't there something we can do to help her and her son? That's not right; no one should have to suffer like that." Sam complained madly wanting to go after them.

"C'mon, let's finish up and get on back home. I put a call in to Sheriff Mills, that's 'bout all we can do." Dean told him placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder and leading him to the front of the store.

"Alright, I guess it's better than nothing." Sam sighed feeling helpless and worried about the woman and her son. He couldn't get the look of desperation on the boy's face out of his mind. He looked over at his brother and saw a shadow of darkness pass over his face for a moment wondering if Dean was remembering the abuse that he had endured when he was young.

 **spn**

The parking lot was crowded and Dean had to park near the back of the lot. The brothers walked slowly toward the Impala each carrying a bag when the small boy from the store darted out from between two cars into their path. He was crying and stumbling trying to stay on his feet when Sam caught him.

"Hey, hey where's your Mom?" Sam asked him looking around for Sarah.

"Daddy hurt Momma." he cried in a hitched voice pointing from the way he had come.

Without another word, Sam stormed between the cars looking for her with only one thought in mind and that was to give Clark a beating. He heard a soft cry and saw Sarah being slapped hard enough to knock her back into a car. Her husband grabbed a hand full of hair and was trying to force her into the car not caring how much he hurt her. In four long strides, Sam was on him grabbing an arm and spinning him around followed by several hard punches to the face and body. He grabbed a hand full of the man's shirt and drew back to deliver another blow to the face before letting him slump to the ground between the cars.

Dean ran up carrying the boy to see Sam standing over a moaning Clark with a killer look in his eyes. He was heaving heavily with fists ready to land additional blow if he got up.

"Easy there Sammy." Dean cautioned him. "Here kid, go to your Momma." he told the boy handing him to his trembling mother. He saw blood trickling down her chin from a split lip and the impression of a handprint, red on her cheek. "I'll call the cops."

"No! Please you can't!" Sarah begged looking down at her husband who was trying to hoist himself off the ground. "It'll only make him madder."

"Ma'am, you need to get away from him. We know the sheriff; you can have him arrested for attacking you." Sam explained to her.

"I can't do that, what are we suppose to do? I have no money to take care of us. He controls everything, who I see, where I go, what we buy, I have nothing." she whispered hugging her son close.

"Do you have family?" Dean asked as he waited for his call to be answered.

"I haven't spoken to them in years, Clark wouldn't let me. He says they were a bad influence on me. They've never even seen their grandson." she sobs softly. "They wouldn't want me back after what he did."

"Sheriff Mills, Dean Winchester, think you can swing by Publix parking lot? Got a small situation here."

"Sarah, why don't you come sit in our car until Sheriff Mills gets here?" Sam offered helping her to stand and scooping the boy into his arms so she could walk easier.

"If I was you asshole, I'd stay down." Dean told the husband as he tried to get up. "My brother took it easy on ya; I'm not feeling as generous."

Clark looked up at Dean's angry expression and into his burning eyes deciding to do as he was told. If looks could kill, he would already be dead. Dean was not someone you wanted to mess with or get on the wrong side of if you valued your health.

"I don't take kindly to bullies beating up on defenseless women either." Dean stated leaving no room for error. "If it was up to me, I'd put you down like the bastard you are."

 **spn**

"Mind if I take a couple for the sheriff." Sam asked taking out his cell.

She nodded yes and wiped her face before holding still while Sam snapped a couple of shots showing her split lip and the hand impression still visible on her face. He gently pushed up her shirt sleeve and took a picture of that also. When he was done, he looked down at her with compassion.

"Here, why don't you call your folks?" Sam told her holding out his cell. "You might be surprised."

Sarah took the cell and dialed the number waiting for it to ring. She looked up into Sam's kind face wanting to thank him but her mother answered the phone first.

"Mom, hi it's Sarah." she started listening to the surprised voice on the other end. "I've missed you so much...Can Ethan and I come home?...I'm leaving him...He's been bad to both of us..." Sarah cried her voice cracking at the end. She couldn't talk and handed the phone to Sam as she sobbed into her hands.

"Hello, ma'am... Yes she's ok...We've called the sheriff so she can press charges...I'm just a concerned friend...I'll be sure they gets on a bus as soon as they can...I will ma'am you too." Sam said hanging up.

"Thanks." she whispered wiping her face on her shirt sleeve.

"Would you like me to go to the sheriff department with you?" Sam asked looking up when the sheriff's SUV pulled slowly toward them. "I know Sheriff Mills; she's good people and can help you if you let her."

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done. My Mom wants me to come home, she said her and Dad still love me. They never stopped." she told him a hitch in her breathe.

"You don't need to thank me. I told your mother I'd be sure you got a bus. After you talk to the sheriff we'll go get you two tickets to go back home."

"I can't ask that of you. It's more than I deserve and I can't pay you back."

"Hey don't talk like that; you deserve a hell of a lot better than that dick. I never asked to be paid back. This is my gift to you to help you start a new life away from him. No one should be treated like he was treating you, no one." Sam assured her. "I just glad it's working out."

 **spn**

"Hello Dean, what's going on?" Sheriff Mills asked as she got out of the SUV looking down at the bleeding man on the ground.

"Sheriff seems this guy likes to use his wife and kid as a punching bag."

"Well Clark Lewis, wondered when I'd see you again." Sheriff Mills told the man looking down at him.

"I wanna file assault charges on that creep over there who's trying to make out with my wife." he jeered madly finally pulling himself to a standing position.

"Better watch yer mouth ass hole, that's my brother." Dean warned him taking a threatening step toward him.

"Cool it Lewis! You've bullied enough people and I'd advise you not to try it with these brothers, they'll chew you up and spit you out in a heart beat." Sheriff Mills cautioned him. "Don't make this any harder on yourself, now put your hands behind your back." she told him taking out her cuffs from their holder.

"C'mon Sheriff, Sarah'll tell you she fell is all. Sarah! Tell the sheriff!" he yelled as he was cuffed and put in back of the SUV. "Sarah!"

"So you've had dealings with him before?" Dean asked as the sheriff turned to him.

"Yep, couldn't get his wife to press charges. She was at the emergency room with a broken arm, said she feel down the steps. Believe me I know when they're lying, but I couldn't do anything without her help."

"He can complain all he wants, both of us saw him hit her." Dean informed her.

"Good to know. How's that adopted Dad of your's, still as ornery as ever?"

"Yep, he can be that way." Dean chuckled. "Other than that, he's doing good."

"Tell him I said hello and to stay out of trouble."

"Will do Sheriff. Guess you'll need to get a statement from the wife. Why don't ya let us bring her by?"

"Sure that's fine. Does she need medical attention?"

"Don't think so, but we'll check."

"Thanks for the help, I'll be seeing you."

"You'll have to come over for Sunday lunch sometime."

"I'll take ya up on that offer Dean. You boys take care."

"Always." Dean replied throwing her a wave before she drove off. He turned and looked over at his brother talking to the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam had kneeled down so he wouldn't be towering over her as he talked. Dean smiled at them knowing how his brother was when it came to protecting the innocent. He always pulled for the underdog and could not stand a bully and it didn't matter how big they were, he would take them out without a second thought. He was proud of him for standing up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Dean made his way over to them to let them know what the sheriff said and to see if she needed medical attention.

"Hey Sammy, she need to see a doctor?" Dean asked looking from his brother to the young woman and boy.

"Sarah, do you need to see a doctor?" Sam asked softly.

"No, I'm ok." she said absently touching her lip.

"At least let us clean that up." Dean told her stepping to the trunk to get the first aid kit. "Here Sammy, you take care of her and I'll see if the kid wants something to eat." he said handing Sam the kit. "What say kiddo; wanna go get something to eat while my brother fixes up your Mom?"

The boy looked up at his Mom who nodded it was ok for him to go. He looked back up at Dean and took his offered hand allowing him to lead him away.

"We'll come over when I get her patched and cleaned up." Sam told his brother as he opened up the kit to get out what he needed.

"Ethan, you behave." Sarah called to her son.

"Yes, Momma." he answered looking back at her over his shoulder and then up at Dean who was talking to him.

"They've got really good burgers and fries at the diner and if you're still hungry, how 'bout some pie with maybe ice cream on top?" Dean was rattling on the boy looking at him in wonder. No one had been this nice to him before and he was still a little shell shocked from everything that had just happened. Before they were out of the parking lot, Dean had scooped the small boy into his arms and was carrying him the rest of the way to the diner still talking to him.

"Your brother is good with kids." Sarah commented and winced when Sam dabbed her lip.

"That's 'cause he's still a kid at heart." Sam laughed. "Sorry, I'm almost done." he apologized to her checking to be sure her lip didn't need a stitch or anything. "I can put a small butterfly on it, it'll heal faster."

"Alright."

"After you guys eat, we'll take you to the police station and get that over with."

"Ok." she said letting Sam tilt her face upward so he could apply a small bandage to her lip. He took a cloth and wet it with holy water since that was all he had and wiped her face and neck of the blood that had run down them. Once he was satisfied, he put away the kit and helped her up so they could head to the diner and join Dean and Ethan. "I have to warn you, my brother will let Ethan have whatever he wants to eat and it may not be healthy."

"That's ok, he deserves to have what he wants today." she giggled softly allowing Sam to guide her toward the diner. There was something about theses two brothers that told her she could trust them. She didn't have anyone to turn to since Clark wouldn't let her have friends or do anything without him being there. Sarah had to admit to herself, it felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders now and she could finally breathe. Just maybe their lives were going to change for the better and they could have some inkling of a normal one.


	14. Chapter 14

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 19-alias

 **Searching**

"You know if Sam doesn't want to be found, he'll disappear." Bobby told Dean as he sat down at his computer.

"You forget, I was the one who taught him how to do that. I know that kid better than he knows himself. I can name every alias he'd even think of using. He can't hide from me that easily." Dean stated with a determination in his voice. "I will find him."

"And then what? We can't make him get help if he doesn't want it, you know that."

"I am going to protect my brother even if its from himself. He's my brother Bobby, I gotta try."

"I know son, I know." Bobby said softly knowing how much this was destroying the older Winchester. It was never good when one was in trouble and decided they didn't need or want help.


	15. Chapter 15

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 20- welcoming

 **Unwanted Visitor**

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen pouring over books trying to find information on Lucifer and the cage. They were trying to find any way to get him back into the cage or kill him. Dean slammed the book in front of him shut hard and sat back rubbing his eyes.

"I got squat." he huffed madly.

"We gotta keep looking, there's gotta be something somewhere." Sam answered looking up from his reading.

They both grabbed their guns and pointed them at the person who appeared in the kitchen.

"What type of welcoming is this?" Crowley asked looking at the two gun trained on him.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean growled at him as he un-cocked his gun.

"Why to help ya take down Lucifer of course." he said innocently. "What ya got to drink around this place?"


	16. Chapter 16

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 21- bedroom

* * *

 **Smile**

Dean spotted her from across the room. What caught his attention was the rainbow colored tank top that looked like a flower garden had blown up on it. He took a stool at the bar where there was a clear view of her. She looked to be his age with shoulder length, auburn hair that curled around her face, framing it perfectly. He couldn't make out the color of her eyes from where he sat, but he guessed either hazel or green. She had an easy smile that lit up her face as she said hello to someone she knew. Dean watched several guys approach her, but she just gave them a half smile and shook her head no. He studied her for another twenty minutes before taking his beer and strolling over to her table.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" he asked her a smile playing across his lips as he gazed into her face.

The girl tilted her head slightly and let her eyes roam over him from head to toe and then back. He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she awarded him with a small, mischief smile.

"It's a free country, help yourself." she said in a soft, sultry voice.

"Name's Dean. What brings you out tonight?"

"I don't know, didn't want to sit at home alone, again I guess." she shrugged as she stirred her drink. "And name's Frankie. Have you ever been told you've got gorgeous bedroom eyes?" she asked without missing a beat.

Dean choked on his beer and coughed a couple of times before he could answer, surprised by her forwardness.

"No, I don't think I have." he finally got out as he listened to her laugh at his expense. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he hoped to get to know her better.


	17. Chapter 17

Written for challenge on the Supernatural Challenge Forum

SPN Challenge Episode Challenge

Challenge word 22- teacher

* * *

 **Fight**

The halls were empty at the moment as John made his way toward the office. He had been called that his youngest had been in a fight and needed to meet with the principal. He never expected this from his youngest; it was his oldest that usually got into trouble.

"May I help you?" an office staff asked as he paused at the desk.

"I was called about my son, Sam Winchester, I'm his father." John told her.

"Yes, if you'll come this way." she directed him down a short hall where he saw his son sitting.

"Sam?" John asked as he stopped in front of him.

Sam looked up into his father's face and John saw the bruises already beginning to form around one eye and his cheek. His face darkened when he saw his son's face and pinched his lips together.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault Dad, when the teacher wasn't looking one of the bigger kids started picking on a friend of mine who was smaller. I couldn't just stand by and let him get hurt." Sam replied in his quiet voice.

"Mr. Winchester." the principal asked from the open doorway. "And Sam if you'll come in here."

"It's ok Sammy, you did good." John whispered to his son when he stood to follow him into the principal's office.


End file.
